The Last Dragon of Konoha
by Wodrar
Summary: "The Iron Dragon is a shinobi clan that oriented from Land of Iron, before the shinobi clan wars, were the Iron Dragon clan not a very wealthy or known clan. They had been in constant war with the samurai of the land of iron, and were finally pushed out just as the clan wars had begun." The story follow the clans solo survivor as an alternative view on the original Naruto story
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**This is my first time writing a story, so I would love some response, criticism is welcome.  
**

**I have been coming up with this story over the years, and thought that I would try and write it down.  
**

* * *

**The last dragon of Konoha  
**

The Iron Dragon is a shinobi clan that oriented from Land of Iron, before the shinobi clan wars, were the Iron Dragon clan not a very wealthy or known clan. They had been in constant war with the samurai of the land of iron, and were finally pushed out just as the clan wars had begun.

With their home lost and nothing to lose, they went south to join the war, they soon became famous for their physical and mental endurance, their skill and knowledge in chakra control/manipulation.

The most striking trait was the ability to form seals with one hand and the best of them even using two jutsu's at the same time. In the war with the samurai were they forced to specialize in defensive and body enhancing jutsu's, something they shown with great mastery in the clan wars.

In their long existence only few have shown to have a Kekkei Genkai, which they called "Metal Release" and is said to give the user the ability to generate metal out through the skin and control any metal they touch bending it to their will.

Unlike "Steel Release" were the user turn their skin into steel, "Metal Release" do not allow the user to turn any of their body parts into metal, but they can create any form of metal, spikes, plates or bars is irrelevant. Since no cases have been documented, it resulted in the "Metal Release" to be considered a myth by many.

After a few years in the clan wars did the Iron Dragon join up with the Senju Clan, working as personal bodyguards of high profile personal, creating a tradition where young Iron Dragons would be assigned from soon after birth to another high profile child around the same age, to protect and serve the child.

This resulted in them being very close to each other, not once have the Iron Dragon ever betrayed their responsibility. Some years after Konoha had been founded were this tradition in effect amongst all the bigger clans, the Senju, the Uchiha, the Hyuga, the Aburame and the Akimichi.

However due to the clan's protective nature toward their masters many of them sacrificed themselves, holding the enemy off while their master got a chance to escape, saving their masters but dying as a result. Due to this, have their numbers declined close to none.

Many unfortunately consider them a weak and broken clan; however the people that has fought side by side or against them, respects them and sees them as an honorable clan, truly worthy of the name Iron Dragon.

The most famous example to their loyalty would be the brothers, Ichirou and Jirou, Ichirou who were the older brother, were the guardian of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and the younger brother, Jirou, had later become the guardian of Madara Uchiha, the leader of the Uchiha Clan in Konoha.

They both were a part of the battle in the Valley of the End, and were forced to fight each other. Both brothers were killed that day, Jirou was the first to fall, he died at Madara's hand when he had been injured by Hashirama. Ichirou were gravely injured when he shielded Hashirama from the Kyubi's tailed beast ball, he died later from his wounds.

Many others have been known to be accompanied by them, the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his wife Biwako Sarutobi, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, former leader of the Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha and his son Itachi Uchiha, the head of the Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga and his daughter Hinata Hyuga, her guardian is the last known alive to this day, his name is Isamu. He currently lives with Hiashi, since his father died and was the guardian of Hiashi. He has taken care of him ever since his father died when Isamu was four.

Isamu graduated from the academy at the age of 12 and became a chunin a year later. He was commended for his ability to keeping calm, and his skills in deploying shielding jutsu's at high speeds. He lost the second round in the final exam but only for a slight error, causing him to fail defending himself and was knocked out. However he was still promoted to chunin, and has been given his first mission as leader of a squad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Here is Chapter 1 of my story, enjoy  
**

* * *

It's was a sunny day in Konoha, in the streets would you see a young boy no older than 13 walking down the streets, his skin had a slight tan, and his hair had a sliver gray color with two small braids next to his right ear. He is wearing a chunin vest, a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of fingered gloves, black trousers and a black with white borders waist sash with a dragon sigil on it.

He is heading to the hokages office, he had been summoned there earlier, and it sounded important. As he approached the office door could he hear voices from the other side of the door, *knock knock* "hokage-sama may I enter?" the voices went silent then he heard "yes, you may enter".

The two other persons in the office were the copy-ninja Kakashi and Kurenai. "Hello Isamu, how are you doing?" asked Kurenai with a friendly voice "Never been better. Now, Hokage-sama what are your orders?" answered Isamu with a serious tone.

"Straight to the point, well you are to lead team 7 and team 8 on a mission near the border of Kusagakure. The reason being, that Kakashi and Kurenai are going on another mission for the village." Hiruzen had turned his gaze from the table to Isamu, who looked rather shocked being given this task "uhh… I have never led a team before and now you give me two teams to lead. I don't know if I can handle it..." Kurenai interrupted the two of them, with a concerned voice,"Sarutobi are you sure he is ready to lead both teams?" Hiruzen inhaled through his pipe before answering, "I trust his capabilities and if what I hear from Hiashi is true, then he should be more than able for a C rank mission with two teams backing him up."

Kurenai looked shocked from the answer "But what if…" she did not know what to say and looked at Kakashi seeking support without success "I have read his profile and I agreed with Sarutobi he should be able to complete this mission." She kept looking back and forth between Kakashi and Hiruzen "The mission details are in this scroll, good luck Isamu" Isamu grabbed the scroll and as he headed to the door he said: "I'll bring them back alive… hopefully…"

He read the scroll as he walked back to his house, _"hmm… should not be too hard, if the info is correct, bandits, raiding traders with hit and run tactics close to Kusagakure." _Within the scroll was there personal information on the members of team 7 and 8, the most interesting would be Naruto, he had heard a lot about the kuubi kid on his mission to the Land of Waves _"That's the boy Hinata-sama keeps stalking, it seems she is interested in him, so I can't afford to let him get hurt, it would harm her as well if he did." _just as he had finished reading the contents of the scroll, did a young blond kid, in an orange jumpsuit bump into him as he was chasing some other kid. "Uzumaki Naruto! I need to speak with you."

The blond boy stopped like he had been hit by lighting, turning around slowly, looking really nervous "it wasn't on purpose, I promise, you see, I'm hurting the kid who did it…" Isamu who had no clue to what Naruto was blabbering about "I have no idea of what you are talking about. Anyway, you and your team have a mission; can you gather them and meet me at the gate at noon?" Naruto went from being nervous, to energetic, he was clearly looking forward to the mission, "Really?! I'll go and find them right away!" He turned around and ran off quickly, before Isamu even got the chance to say anything. "Okay… not what I would have expected, I've better head home and gear up, Hinata should be home as well."

When he arrived at the Hyuga household was he greeted by Hinata "welcome home Isamu." As he removed his shoes he looked up on Hinata, "I'm home, Hinata-sama you and your team have a mission with Naruto's team at noon, and I'm supposed to be your squad leader." Hinata turn red in her face as she mumbled to herself "with Naruto… what will I do…?" Isamu rolled his eyes _"here she goes again…"_He walked past her while asking her "Hinata-sama can you inform Shino and Kiba that they need to be at the gate at noon?" she nodded in response "Yes, I will meet you at the gate." She had a happy tone in her voice.

He went straight to his room, where he kept his equipment; he kept the gear in his closet, the contents was more like a small armory than a personal storage, including: Swords, kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, exploding tags and armor.

He equipped his leg and arm guards, and the katana he had inherited from his father, a beautiful blade with a great amount of details including the clan icon. He filled a long coat with the most basic of equipment, better to be over prepared than unprepared, something he always told himself. _"That should be it, better look the mission files through until I need to be there…"_

Later at the main gate

When Isamu got to the gate was he met by a group of noisy kids, yelling at each other, at that point did he realize _"it's going to be a long trip…"_he took a deep breath and spoke in a loud voice "Listen up everyone! I'm going to give your mission briefing, so please turn this way!" everyone turned their attention to Isamu, although it took a while for them to quiet down.

"Okay… My name is Isamu I'm to lead you on this mission since Kakashi and Kurenai have other matters to attend to… anyway… we are to stop bandits from attacking some trade caravans near the borders of Kusagakure and that's what we have to work with here… it should not be too dangerous… hopefully…"

He looked at the kids standing before him, not looking like they took him very seriously. "Sigh… anyway we are moving out now, so if you have any questions ask them on the way…"

The trip would have been easy if it were not for Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba, who kept fighting and provoking each other when they got the chance, at times it would get so bad that Isamu would have to stop them from ripping each other's faces off, it were not helping that Sakura kept siding with Sasuke and yelling at Naruto and Kiba, she generally acted like a bitch the entire trip. Hinata and Shino did not really say anything at all, only really talking when spoken to.

Near Kusagakure's borders

It was getting dark and without any more leads to go on did Isamu decide that setting up camp for now would be best, "okay people, Its getting dark, Kiba you will come with me on some scouting, you got the best nose and tracking skills here, the rest will set up camp here and wait for our return."

Kiba looked overjoyed to finally get to do something else than walking "Sweet, Akamaru let's do our best!" Naruto looked green of jealousy "Hey! That's not fair that Kiba get to go scouting with you, while we get to setup camp…" Sasuke stepped forward and spoke his mind as well "I agree with Naruto, we want to see some action!" Isamu just answered with a stern voice "It will be as I said! Besides it's only scouting I doubt there will be any action to talk about…" he turned around and ran off in the treetops with Kiba following him, taunting Naruto and Sasuke as he left "See you later Suckers!"

After an hour or so, did Isamu and Kiba stop since they heard a sound come not so far away "did you hear that? It sounds like battle doesn't it" did Kiba ask Isamu "Yea it do… It could be we hit the jackpot and found our targets." Isamu made a hard turn west, following the sound until he came to a 20 feet cliff, where they could see down into a clearing next to a road leading north, in the clearing were carts and wagons with all kinds of goods, and in the camp was it complete chaos, bandits fighting the hired muscles of the merchants, clearly were the bandits in greater numbers. "5… 10… 15… 21… 21 bandits and what looks like 10 mercenaries… Kiba I need you to go back and warn the others and get them here to support me, I will do what I can until you arrive."

Kiba nodded looking abit shaken as he had never seen anyone getting killed in front of him before "ye… yeah, I'll be as fast as I can!" he ran without looking back, he rushed off so fast he nearly fell. Isamu turned his attention back to the battle, "hmm… this will be a bit tricky… It will be very hard to fight them all at once… I have to take them one by one… Aha!" he jumped down the cliff and closed in, he reached into his coat, grabbing six smoke bombs, with some good throws was he able to cover the entire camp,

_"okay here goes! __Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)"_he was able to immobilize quite a lot of the bandits, as they were disoriented by the well placed smoke bombs, however just as he pulled one under, did he see something he had not expected of bandits, an explosive tag around his angle "SHIT!" *Boom!*

He had managed to get above ground just before the tag went off, the bandit were blow out of the ground landing dead from the shock leaving a mutilated corpse, Isamu were horrified that someone would have done that, then he noticed that 4 stronger presences of chakra surrounding him and that there were no more bandit or any sign of the mercenaries, only corpses,

what worried him the most is that for some time had he felt Kiba and the others coming really close and with the new enemy at hand… it could get dangerous. A voice came from the direction of what felt as the strongest of the 4 presences, "So you managed to evade my little trick. So you were from Konoha, what business do you have at our border!?"

Isamu started to have a bad feeling about the situation "We have no business with the Kusagakure, we have a mission to stop these bandits from attacking our trade routes in this area." There was silence for what felt like a long time, and then what he had feared the most happened "Isamu! Wow you defeated them all, you may be better than I thought!" it was Naruto shouting like nothing was wrong, the same voice that had spoken to Isamu earlier yelled "Reinforcements! He was just stalling us to buy time, get them!"

One of the Shinobis came out from one of the trees and ran towards Naruto with a katana drawn making ready to make a slash, he was of at least chunin rank, as he wore the Kusagakure chunin jacket that gave it away. Isamu started to form seal completely instinctively to protect Naruto, "Doton: Doryūheki! (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)" after he had finished forming the seal, he then tapped the ground with his foot, resulting in a thick earth wall shooting up from the ground and forming a U-formed shield in front of Naruto.

It was a last minute action as the Shinobi, slashed his sword into the wall, Isamu sensed that two of the Shinobis moved against Hinata and the others, who had just entered the fray, just as Isamu was about to shout orders, had Isamu his guard down for just a moment, allowing the Shinobi that tried to attack Naruto to close in on him, he reacted just in time to dodge his swing, giving him time to draw his katana, Isamu kept on the defensive, dodging and deflecting blows while yelling orders to Naruto.

Naruto were on his way to team up with the others "NARUTO! There are two incoming! Make sure you don't spilt up and watch each other's backs! They are real Shinobi! THEY ARE DANGEROUES!" Naruto turned around and smiled "You can count on me!" and he then joined up with the others.

As he returned to focus on his opponent, was he met by a rain of kunai, he just barely avoided, getting a few scratches but nothing serious, His first opponent had broken off his attack just before and was now standing next to the last and final shinobi, their leader. "So the last player finally entered the field… _This is bad… really bad…_" without as much as saying anything or looking at each other, did the two enemy shinobi begin to form hand seals, and yelled at the same time "Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu! (Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique)" and "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) the fire, dust and air mixed into a massive whirlwind, completely engulfing Isamu.

The jutsu was held for a few seconds, it threw small lumps of burning matter all around it, setting fire to the forest and the caravan. When the jutsu ended was there nothing left but the charred ground, "did we get him?" the two shinobi searched around them and before long did a kunai with an explosive tag hit the ground in-between them, "SCATTER!" the tag detonated splitting the two and obscuring their vision of each other.

"_I should try not to kill any of them… would save a lot of trouble… Hopefully…"_ Isamu sneaked up behind the weaker of the two shinobis, in the cover provided by the tag, and grabbed him around the neck to strangle him, with a bit of resistance, in the end did he fall over unconscious, before his ally got a chance to react. "Now it's just you and me…" the shinobi looked a bit panicked, and was out of options, Isamu on the other hand were calm but exhausted, breathing heavily _"have chakra to about one jutsu more... I know just the one…"_The enemy shinobi went to attack Isamu head on with his katana, seeking to take advantage of Isamu being exhausted.

Being exactly what Isamu had expected he would do, he block the attack with his own sword and locked the two blades, he then let go with his left hand and formed seals with such haste that it was hard following what seals he was forming. "Doton: Doryūheki! (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)" A small and extremely fast wall shot up from the ground in-between them hitting the shinobi right in chest with such force the sound of his rips breaking could be heard, spiting blood in Isamu's face and sending him flying a few meters landing on his back. "Maybe I over did it… nah he's alive… hopefully…"Isamu just stood there a few seconds to catch his breath, before he tried to sense where the others were "from the looks of it, it seems that they defeated the enemies, I was worried that something might happen to Hinata-sama… lucky for once…"

Naruto and the rest of the gang, who were all badly bruised but nothing critical, were walking back to Isamu "Isamu are you alright?" Hinata asked while searching for her herbal medicine, in the background did Sasuke puke and looked really bad, "I'm fine Hinata-sama, but what happened with Sasuke?" Naruto could not contain himself, speaking like he could burst out in laugher anytime "Sasuke got poisoned by a dart!" Sasuke tried to save his face, but just puked again, Sakura tried to cheer Sasuke up by patting him on the back but it was not really helping.

"Okay people while this is all a happy event that none was killed, I think it's best if we were to get out of here before the burning trees turn into a forest fire…" Isamu helped Sasuke up, helping him walk, "Isamu what about the people we were here to help?!" Sakura had a firm grip on Isamu's shoulder, He just turned his head to give an answer "I can't sense any other than us here, so either they ran or they are dead…" he then just walked on, he was depressed that he was not able to save any of them, feeling he could have done more…

The next day, they packed and went home. On the way back it was the same all over again however Kiba and Naruto had teamed up on Sasuke, making fun of him being sick and Sakura were even louder when that happened. Shino had not talked much doing the entire mission, either did he on the way home, even though at some point did he add a witty insult to Kiba or Naruto, fueling the fire even more, Hinata got to talk more with Naruto, which made Isamu happy that she at least got the chance to talk with him.

They entered the gate at noon, nothing had changed really since they had left. "Aright you are free to do what you want, the mission is officially over." Isamu had a smile on his face, he had completed the mission with no deaths reason to be happy in his book.

"Isamu, you are kind of cool! Hey wanna come and have some ramen with us? I know a great place called Ramen Ichiraku" Naruto looked Isamu in the eyes with a smile "I know that place they got the best ramen in town, I would love to, but first I have to turn in my mission report, so I will meet you there" Naruto looked like he could make a spin in happiness at any time "Yes! We will be there or at least I will!"

Isamu were heading to the Hokage right away, he stood before the door to the office a few seconds, took a deep breath and knocked on the door *knock knock* "You may enter" was heard from the other side, as he entered he said

"I brought them back alive…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A couple of days after Isamu's first mission with team 7 and 8, Isamu had spent a lot of his time with the two teams, just hanging out and having fun with them. He have been training his sensory ability when he was not with the others, he followed an old clan tome, he had been told his father kept somewhere at his old house and at the time he died, Hiashi Hyuga gave the tome to Isamu and told him it was his clans legacy, it contained many of his clans hidden jutsu's, limited details on an Kekkei Genkai but it was more like myths and stories than facts, nothing on how to unlock it or if it even existed, there were even something about a summoning contract in the tome, but who or what the summoning are, is not mentioned, either was how to form the contract.

His goal was to heighten his sensory ability that would allow him to "see with his soul" or at least that's what it said. He had not made any progress what so ever, the tome only described jutsu's in clues and riddles, making it hard to understand its meaning, one line that bothered him the most was one line in the tome _"one must lose for one to gain"_ he could not see how losing something would help him learn to heighten his senses.

He had been spending his morning studying the tome for new and better jutsu's, he found quite a few he wanted to try out, but that had to wait. He had promised to train with Naruto at noon. He took his coat with the most basic gear, in case he might need it.

As he left his room, he met Hinata that had just returned from the village "oh good morning Hinata-sama, have you just returned from your trip to the village?" she returned the gesture "Good morning Isamu, yes I just got back home, where are you going?" at the moment he was about to answer an idea popped into his head "I'm on my way out to train with Naruto, why don't you come with me? I'm sure Naruto would love it." Hinata's face turned red "no, I would only be in the way of your training, and…" Isamu grab her hand and dragged her with him "It will be fun and it's not like you don't need any training, maybe you learn something from Naruto or me."

Later at one of the many training grounds, the grounds were filled with trees and bushes with a few clearings, a small stream of water passed through the grounds.

When Hinata and Isamu arrived were Naruto already there, Isamu waved at Naruto who waved back "I brought Hinata with me today, if you don't mind" Naruto looked at Hinata, she blushed as she said "he-hello" Naruto smiled and turned his look to Isamu "I don't minded, it's more fun the more we are." Isamu nodded in agreement "_okay it's time to start my mission…_" Isamu reached into his coat like he was looking for something, he looked on Naruto with a serious look "Umm… Naruto it seem I forgot the training scroll I was going to show you… sorry, but I will have to go home and get it I will return as fast as I can."

Naruto looked a bit disappointed "what is in that scroll anyway…" Isamu smiled as he said "it's a very useful technique, one I'm very sure you would love. Anyway, can you begin training until I return?" Naruto mumbled something about how he was looking forward to train with Isamu "If it can't be helped, come Hinata." Hinata almost yelled in response "y-yes!"

Isamu headed home and yelled back to the two "I will hurry!" as soon he was out of sight he got an evil grin on his face _"mission: Shinobi Dating Service begin!"_ he jumped into the bushes and sneaked his way back to the clearing were Naruto and Hinata was training.

Isamu found a good spot to spy on the two in a bush not too far away, _"okay… better hide myself better, Hidden Ninja Art: Hidden among leafs!"_ He placed two branches with a few leafs in his headband protector _"perfect! If Hinata don't use Byakugan then I should be fine… hopefully…"_ he continued to spy on them for about an hour, in that time Hinata had tried to teach Naruto to control his chakra better, that proved to be quite the challenge.

He sensed that a person was moving towards Hinata and Naruto, _"an enemy, Hinata and Naruto most not be interrupted, this is Hinata's chance to get closer to Naruto, this enemy most be neutralized."_ He moved against the target however it was too far for him to make it in time to stop it from entering the clearing. He was able to see who it was as he got closer, it was Sasuke. _"This has to happen silent and quick…"_ He stopped in a bush near Sasuke's path.

He waited for the right moment as Sasuke had almost passed the bush _"Now is my chance!"_ Sasuke just managed to yell Naruto's name before Isamu pounced him, he held Sasuke over the mouth and an arm around his throat, and he then jumped backward into the bushes again. Sasuke struggled to break free, but the more he tried, the more Isamu tightened his grip, suffocating Sasuke that eventually passed out. Isamu made sure Naruto and Hinata had not noticed anything before moving to the next step, _"This is not personal, you were simply the wrong place at the wrong time… now to dispose of the body."_

Later at a nearby hot spring resort…

*Splash* Sasuke found himself under water, he got above the surface to breath and get the water out of his eyes "Who the hell did this to me!?" suddenly there were screaming all around him, when he looked around was he surrounded by naked women who were bathing in the spring. One of the girls yelled "Pervert!" Isamu had observed the event from a nearby tree _"heh… now he won't have time to look for me… hopefully…"_ Sasuke had been chased out onto the streets by the angry women, some even rushed into their clothes to hunt him down.

Isamu rushed back to the clearing and to his surprise Hinata and Naruto was just sitting there talking, for about an hour or so Isamu just sat there watching them. However Isamu felt that Naruto was getting a bit inpatient _"I've taken this as far as I can… time to join them again"_ he sneak back to the entrance to the clearing, removed the branches from his head and got back on the road, walking casual against them "Hey! Hinata, Naruto" the two of them turned their gaze at Isamu and Naruto rushed to Isamu "Did you find it? Did you?" a sudden clarification came to Isamu _"Shit! Forgot about that blasted scroll… Improvise!"_ He put his arms over cross and looked Naruto in the eyes

"I sorry but I could not find it all of a sudden, but howabout we spar against each other? How would you like that?" Naruto's face turned to a happy smile "That would be awesome!" He then moved backward to create space. Isamu drew his katana "Naruto, you are allowed to use ninjutsu, just so you don't get surprised when I use it."

Naruto made a clone hand seal "good to know!" Several clones of Naruto appeared all around Isamu, they then started to charge at him, and he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and got in a low stance where he held his katana behind him.

Just as one of the clone jump to attack his head, he opened his eyes and bowed down so the attacker would fly over him and as he passed in the air, he then grabbed him around his angle and he would then swing it into another clone making the both disappear. As he turned to face the other clones, felt a pain in back of his knee and he fell onto his back, Naruto was above him trying to make a drop kick on Isamu. Isamu was unable to move before he got Naruto's drop kick right in the chest.

*Poof* where Isamu had been was now a log in his place, Naruto and his clone stood and looked around in the search of him. Isamu emerged from underneath the ground a good distance away from Naruto that saw him right away and charged right away from the front. Isamu raised his katana and preformed a quick hand seal combo before crashing the katana into the ground with such force that the ground in front of him shattered into the air like something had exploded underneath.

Naruto and his clones where thrown into the air into all directions. _"Above! That will not work!"_ Isamu turned his gaze at Naruto, readying for the attack from above, however to his surprise he noticed someone behind him, completely instinctively he turned around to stop the attack from behind by giving Naruto a slash with the back of his sword. Before he got to turn his attention back to the sky, he received blow to the back of his head, smashing his face into the ground. *Poof* Naruto now stood on top of a log, Naruto sighed "Not again…" Isamu was behind Naruto and in one swift action he grabbed Naruto around the neck "I win Naruto, I caught the real you. _I know this is just a clone, but I have let him win, I'm not about to make him look bad in front of Hinata-sama."_

The Naruto in Isamu's grab smiled and disappeared in a smoke cloud, clouding Isamu's vision, he however was still able to sense the incoming attack, _"this won't hurt too badly… hopefully…"_ his feet were swept away from underneath him, forcing him on his back, when he collected him after the fall he had an kunai point at his face and Naruto's smiling face behind it, "I win!" Isamu let out a sigh then pushed the kunai away from his face "You win, I yield…" Naruto started screaming and what looked like some kind of victory dance "I did it! Yes!"

He got back on his feet and dusted off his cloths, "Hinata-sama I think we should call it a day for now, I have some things I need to discuss with my sensei." Just as he had finished talking, a kunai with a note on it landed between his feet _"What is she up to now… Well… at least I got a free kunai."_ he picked up the kunai took the note and hid the kunai in his coat, he looked at Hinata and Naruto "I will be taking my leave now Hinata-sama. Naruto could you do me the favor to see too that Hinata-sama come home safely?"

Naruto nodded in response "You can count on me!" Hinata blushed as she bows before Isamu In thanks "Thank you for today Isamu." Isamu made a very brief bow before giving her a response "No need to thank me, and I have told you that you should not bow before me, I'm below such honors." He turned around and head towards the village "oh and by the way, good fight Naruto" Naruto blushed a little "yea it was fun, I really enjoyed it." As he walked away he looked over his shoulder and waved goodbye.

As he walked he read the note he got from his sensei _"Isamu we will meet at my favorite hot spring (yes that one!) We need to talk about our next mission, it will be fun. 3"_ he had stopped walk for a while, he had a displeased look on his face, his eye was twitching "That perverted hag…"

In front of a hot spring with mixed bathing stood Isamu _"She won't get me this time… who am I kidding…" _he just walked straight in and just as he went past the girl sitting at the counter she recognized him "Isamu-kun here to pick up your sensei again? If so she ordered these dangos, and I can't leave the counter right now, so would you?" He walked to the counter to pick up the dangos "Thanks on her behalf" The girl smiled "thank you very much!" He just walked straight through the men's dressing room and out to the pool area, where he spotted his sensei fairly easily, there she was a young woman with violet hair sitting in the pool with her back to him.

He walked up behind her and put down the dangos next to her "you know there other places to get your dango fix…" she turn her head to look up on him with one eye "I know but no other place can you enjoy them in a hot spring, why don't you join me?" he backed up a little and looked a little nervous "Not today Anko, I would pref-" before he got the chance to react, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the pool and when he got above the surface again he got a towel smacked on his head and a dango stick stuffed into his mouth.

Isamu removed the dango from his mouth to speak "Damn you, you old hag, every time!" he then felt something sharp poking his side, Anko looked a little pissed to say the least "what did you call me again?" he quickly got an innocent look on his face "Nothing!" and then stuffed a dango in his mouth. The sharp object disappeared from his side and Anko's face looked normal again "Now that we both are conformable, then let's get started" She quickly ate a dango before starting on the mission briefing.

"Well as you might know that the chunin exam is coming up… I will be the examiner for the second exam in the forest of death this year, but ever since your mission near the Kusagakure border our relations with Kusagakure have worsened and as a result Iwagakure are backing them up, not that we think they will actually do anything over such a small event, however Kusagakure have demanded you to be disciplined and demoted to genin… So you have to take the chunin exam again this year"

Isamu looked at Anko with one raised eye brow "Is this some sort of political stunt to avoid war…?" Anko just smiled and avoided to answer his question "You don't have to worry about you being disciplined, since I have already told the Hokage that I "have" done so, and I have already found you a team and signed you up for the exam" Isamu let out a long drawn sigh and then munched one of his dangos.

Anko gave him a tap on the head "Don't be so down about it, there is meaning to the madness, you have a secret mission, that no one can know about. Well… not anything serious, we just want you to keep an eye on the Iwa and Kusa teams and report anything suspicious to me."

The two of them just sat there a little, while eating their dangos, until Isamu broke the silence "I even worked so hard to become chunin… oh well… Are my two team mates any good?" Anko nodded in response "They are good, one is an excellent genjutsu user, and the other is brilliant with ninjutsu, but they are not as good as you." Isamu looked a little skeptical "If they are not better than me, then we won't complete the exam…" Anko sighed, while moving her hand to her face "*sigh* as unconfident as always… I don't understand where you get it from…"

She then stepped up from the pool and walked towards the dressing room "Anyway I'll see you soon, Isamu" Isamu stepped up from the pool as well "That we will… wait… who are my team mates?" Anko just walked while talking "oh that's right I almost forgot, they are told to meet you at your old clan district tomorrow at noon." She then went out of sight as she entered the dressing room. Isamu just sat back while wondering _"why that place? It's abandoned, nothing but old homes… there is a reason they call it the ghost district… she's planning something…"_ he then stepped up from the pool and with his cloths completely drenched, he walked back home dripping the whole way.

When he returned home the first thing he did was changing cloths and hanging the wet up to dry, just as he had finished changing he heard Hinata's voice from outside his door "May I enter?" he proceeded to drying his equipment with a towel before placing them back into his closet "Yes of course you may enter" Hinata entered his room and sat down beside him and helped him, "Thank you" he raised one eyebrow as he looked on Hinata, wondering why she said thanks when she was the one helping him "Thanks for what?"

She answered with a calm tone while looking down on the equipment "For what you did for me this afternoon…" he quickly returned his gaze back down, and a few sweat drops started to run down his face _"Damn those eyes of hers! If her father finds out what I have been trying to do… _*glurp* I don't know what you are talking about… _Keep your cool…" _she just smiled and put a piece into the closet and picked a new one.

They did not talk until they were finished drying his equipment, Hinata got up "I will go and help making dinner, anything special you want?" Isamu stood up as well to and started to make a check if he needed restock anything "well… as long it's not dangos then I'm happy… hmm… I'm running low on smoke bombs and explosion tags…" she smiled as she went on her way "I don't think you have any reason to fear dangos for dinner." She then closed the door behind her.

When he had finished making a small list of equipment that needed restocking, he found his father's old tome to study it further _"I will need to be better prepared this time, so many things can go wrong… and they will… I have a month, some training of my basic form and endurance would be in order. Ohh! This jutsu looks cool, but I won't be able to learn that in only a month, I would need to master fire first… also I must not forget to improve my sensing, so much to do, so little time."_ Just as he turned the page Hinata called him "Isamu, dinner is ready!" he closed the tome and hid it back in his closet "I'll be there in a minute. _Have it really been that long already? Oh well never mind."_

* * *

**_Thanks for_ Reading.**


End file.
